


EUPHORIA

by oikawa_saaan



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Smut, might add tags later cause lazy af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawa_saaan/pseuds/oikawa_saaan
Summary: haikyuu boys x reader
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutaro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kenma Kozume/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyommi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tenma Udai/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 278





	1. before we begin

This is my first time writing on A03!! I’m practicing my writing skills and i would really appreciate the support and feedback!! Also I posted this on wattpad under the name of “MistressOfTides”

Also! Request are open!!


	2. early mornings || Bokuto Koutaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short one shot!!

When you opened your eyes, the first thing you saw was your boyfriend sleeping peacefully right beside you. His hair down, the bangs resting on his forehead, which you rarely see because he always liked his hair up and has his lips parted a little and you can hear his soft breaths, meaning he's sleeping comfortably right beside you.

This is the only time where you can see Bokuto not being energetic but resting, it was cute and you just want to crush him with your hugs. 

Slowly, you turned away from, facing your back against him to check on your window. The sun hasn't risen fully yet, making you pout, damn you and your body clock that likes to wake up early. 

Your (e/c) dart to your bed table, the clock that sits on top of it says 5:30 AM. Still early. You thought, but you're wide awake to go back to sleep now.

Strong arms wrap your around your waist, pulling you closer to his body, the heat of his body was shared with you as his snuggled you from behind. you immediately smiled at the sudden affection early in the morning.

"Good morning, baby." His deep, raspy voice greeted you, you won't get tired hearing that voice. He buried his face in your neck, inhaling your sweet scent, before placing soft kisses on your neck. "Good morning." You whispered, grabbing his large hand to your little one. This position is so comfortable right now and you don't want to move.

Mornings with Bokuto is always simple and special. It might be a normal new day for everyone's eyes.

But it's always a reminder to the both you that you'll wake up in eachother's arms and another day of falling in love with one another.


	3. wrong address || Kuroo Tetsurou

Another sigh escaped your lips when you picked up the envelope that slid under your door. This is third time in the week receiving bills, letters and packages that aren't yours but from your neighbor named "Kuroo Tetsuro". 

You would have guessed this guy just moved in the apartment you live in, because this is the first time they keep messing up on the address. Everytime they sent their bills and letters in your doorstep, you just picked it up and slid it under your neighbor's doorstep. 

But today, this is getting tiresome, I mean third time in week? You have better things to do and correcting someone's mistake is not it.

You looked at the envelope that was adresses to your neighboor, it says:

To: Kuroo Tetsuro   
From: Kenma Kozume

"I swear, if this turns out to be his girlfriend's love letter, i'm gonna burn the mailman." You mumbled, opening your door and stepping out the hallway, fanning the envelope in your face.

Knocking your neighbor's door, you can't help but furrowed your eyebrows at the door number in front of you, getting sick at the sight of it everytime you stopped by. 

Once your neighbor is gonna open his door, you gave yourself a mental note to scold them about the mailman messing up his job.

It's not their fault, but you just need to release all the pent up frustrations in your chest. 

The doorknob slowly turned and you're ready to burst out.

But, words were stuck in your throat when sharp golden cat like eyes peeked at you. He had a messy bed head, tall figure, and those muscles are visible in his white t-shirt. Yor cheeks immediately flared up, you've already forgotten all the frustration you had in the first place. 

Oh no, he's hot.

"Um... may I help you?" His deep vouce snapped you out in your daydream, quickly clearing you throat because you realized you were checking out on this man. 

"I... this is your letter." You held it up to him the white envelope. He took it with a raise of a brow, wondering why you have his letter, you took this a sign of explanation. 

"I'm getting all your letters, bills, and packages for the last three weeks, thought you might... check your adress...?" You looked down at the ground, clearly flustered when he stares at your poorly attempt to explain the situation.

Kuroo looked at you, he thought you were cute from the way you looked away from him, cheeks turning pink because of him and from the way you softly spoke to him. 

This is an obvious sign to ask a pretty girl out in his doorstep because there was a misunderstanding on the address. 

So being a smooth guy he is, he brushed his hair upwards and smirked. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, let me treat you something for tonight, like a repayment for all the trouble I caused you, miss...?"

A hot guy, who is your neighbor, is asking you out! Let me tell you when you screamed internally inside, the Kenma dude is not his girlfriend and he's definitely single!

It didn't come off as creepy or weird, in fact, he sounds sincere about it. "It's (y/n) and I-it's okay you don't need too..." Damn you and how you stuttered.

"I insist."  
"Well... if you say so." You smiled a little, feeling your butterflies in your stomach. "See you later? I'll knock on your door later eight pm."

You scratched the back of your head and nod, "sure." Saying your goodbye, you turned away and walked back inside your apartment, obviously happy and giddy from the encounter you had today, you gotta thank the mailman for causing this wonderful accident.

Kuroo looked at your apartment door before grinning to himself proudly. 

“ I have to thank Kenma and his wonderful timing. “


	4. Happy Birthday || Oikawa Tooru

As a child, you want your birthday to be unique and fun so you could play with the other kids. But as you grew older, birthdays doesn’t seem so fun now because it’s just a reminder for you that you’re growing old (also slowly dying because you’re emo like that.)

So when your boyfriend heard about you don’t like celebrating birthdays. He quickly dropped everything and grab you by the shoulders, shaking you and scolding you that you’re too young to think about life.

That’s why you found yourself in an arcade date with Oikawa Tooru himself, the two of you standing in front of the arcade and he looks so proud of himself that he managed to get you out in your house.

“Tooru, really, we could stay at home and watch movies.” You pulled his sleeves, feeling guilty about spending his savings for some arcade games with you. 

‘I mean, there’s nothing wrong, but still...’ you thought shyly.

But he was determined, so he hold your hand, pulling you inside the building, a large grin stretched on his lips. “I’m treating my girlfriend out in her birthday! And she’s gonna have so much fun because she’s with me!”

Of course the first thing you two played was a shooting game about alien invasion. “(Y/n)! Don’t die so quickly!” He panic as he tried to shoot the alien on the screen, you couldn’t help but squeled as you tried to shoot the alien who’s attacking you.

You knew Oikawa likes intense things, that’s why you couldn’t keep up with him! Pulling the trigger button, you aimlessly shoots the enemy without even trying.

“I can’t help it! There’s many of them— i’m dead.” You let go of the plastic gun as you watched the “Game Over” written on the screen, you shyly looked at your boyfriend who was pouting cutely and you gave an apologetic smile to your him, seeing you shy made him forget why was he being sulked in the first place, that’s why he smiled down at you, kissing your forehead reassuringly.

He always liked giving you forehead kisses since you were short, but this kind of affection made you smile but you knew there’s a mean follow up comment coming up.

“This made me realize I can’t trust you to fight you with aliens.”

“Tooru!”

•••••••

“Let’s see your basketball skills, grand king.” You said smugly as you push the button, the balls rolling down and you grabbed one, pushing the hard orange ball to his chest.

“Ha! You’ll see! I’m the king of the courts.” He grabbed the ball and threw you a wink, you laughed at his actions.

••••••

“It’s okay Tooru, not everyone can be good at throwing balls.” 

you couldn’t help but smile stupidly and pat his back as he wraps his arms around your waist, head buried in the crook of your neck, sulking also embarrassed at his score. Seeimg him like this, you can’t help but looked at the scoreboard again, it says 13.

“Pfft—“ you couldn’t help but laugh when you saw again the numbers, he pulled away and look at you with a pout. “You’re so mean.”

••••••••

Everything. But that. Oikawa is a pretty boy who looks good in every angle while you were insecure everytime there’s a camera shoved in front of your face.

“Tooru!”

“Come on! It’s just six pictures!” He said, pullimg you inside as the photobooth starts counting in five seconds.

The first shoot was blurry, but it was clear as day that Tooru was pulling his girlfriend inside the photobooth.

The second was you finally entered the photobooth, sitting down and realizing you gave in while Oikawa was smiling widely you.

The third one was you deadpanning at your boyfriend while he looked you innocently.

The fourth was them looking at the screen, your eyebrows raised, realizing it has taken four pictures now.

The fifth picture, he throwing his arms around her shoulders, squeezing her cheeks together as he smiled widely at the camera.

“Tooru, you jerk.” You said when the fifth picture was taken, he looks at you about to retort, but when you threw a soft smile at him, seeing you enjoying your birthday with him, his heart swelled up at the simple action from you.

That’s what he loves about you, every small simple he does, you were always there to appreciate it and reward him with a smile.

He can’t help but placed a kiss on your forehead, your eyes closed as you felt Oikawa’s loving gesture to you. The final photo snapped, capturing the sweet moment right in time.

••••••

You enjoyed your birthday, you really did! But this is way more better than going out. Cuddling in a cold night in your bed, your head buried in his chest and he was playing with your hair, enjoying the silence you two were blessed with. 

Moments like this were so rare with him, since he’s a volleyball player (and a captain), practice was taking up so much time from you two bonding, but then he always manage to find some time and make it up to you.

Not that you mind though, Oikawa may be famous among the girls, but his heart just beats for you only and you have complete faith to him that made him fell in love with you with each and passing day.

“Hey (y/n)?” 

“Yeah?”

As you moved your head to look at him, he pecked your soft lips and smiled when he saw his girlfriend blushing furiously.

“Happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Advance happy birthday Conki baby! I’m sorry if this attempt of writing sucks but I hope it doesn’t dissapoint you! ❤️


	5. My Wife || Kozume Kenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip Kenma!! This was also inspired by PewDiePie’s comment on his wedding day that made my heart go awww so here’s a short oneshot!!

The pudding head man sat down in his gaming computer, the camera rolling as he starts the livestream of the game that came out recently and his fans wants him to play it, it’s been two months since he last played and interacted with them.

But of course, before they were flooding the comments with “yay, he’s playing it!” Or “shout out Kenma! 🥺” he did promised that he would talk about the recent special event that happened last month. 

That’s why he got a message from his fans from all over the world that says:

“Congratulations Kenma for getting married to (y/n)!”

“Thanks guys for supporting us, we really appreciate it.” He said through his mic as he starts the game, a slight smile appeared on his lips, something rare that would happen. 

“(Y/n) enjoyed all those gifts you sent, but damn that was a lot.” His eyes skimmed at the comments, majority of them were asking how it felt getting married, usually he’s not the type to talk about his personal life on the internet, but the joy on his chest made him forget the strict rules he had set for himself.

“Well... it was really an amazing day, really special.” He pursed his lips, remembering the day on your wedding and how you looked in your dream wedding gown, the light make up enhancing your pretty face, the genuine soft smile you gave him as you walked down the aisle with your father, you were really beautiful on that day that he felt like he was a teenager again, head over heels over his drop dead gorgeous crush.

Without even noticing, he starts to smile widely. “All of our families are there, our friends were there, they were buck wild crazy. The wedding is really amazing and I wish to go back again just to experience it once more.” He leaned back, relaxing as he tries to customize his character.

“(Y/n) is so beautiful with her gown, she was smiling, it’s like she can’t believe she’s getting married to me, if you could guys seen it how she walked down the aisle, it was like a dream.” Kenma described, the fans knew how your love story played out, they knew how special the wedding day to their favorite youtuber so hearing Kenma says this things made the millions of heart around the world melted.

He chuckled lightly. “I can’t even believe that the girl who stuck by me since highschool is now my wife. Kinda dumb in her part.”

“I heard that!” He heard you from the other room, only for him to roll his eyes with a smirk.

“But on a serious note, seeing my girlfriend turned wife is really spectacular for someone likes me who sits in front of the computer, I can’t still wrap my brain around it... i’m really...” he went fully silent, admiring the character he finished making.

“I’m really in love with Kozume (Y/N), my wife.” He turned and looked at the camera with half lidded eyes, smiling at it but they knew a mean follow up comment was gonna come.

“And you guys are still single and playing video games? Pfft, get a life.”


	6. Nice Serve! || Miya Atsumu

God you didn’t know what you were doing, but it was your third year and last year being a manager in Nekoma, also the last year stepping inside the Nationals, so having a little fun won’t hurt right?

That’s why you’re smiling with no regrets as you looked down at the court when the cute blondie is about to serve. You’ve heard the rumors about the setter from Inarizaki not wanting his serve to be interrupted with cheers, but you weren’t from their school so why should you bother with their funny rule from a second year?

“... (l/n)-san, I— don’t please.” Kenma tried to warn you, take note, “tried.” The pudding head setter was tired of his manager’s playful nature, but he’s trying to watch over you when Kuroo isn’t around to scold you. 

He can practically predict what you were going to fo next but you’re too stubborn not to take this opportunity, so with all your courage, you inhaled as the man closes his fist, making the band quiet.

He threw the ball in the air and that’s when you scream: “Do a nice serve!” You could see the horrified looks sent in your way, especially the Inarizaki team looking at you with wide and worried eyes, but that didn’t made you scared at all, in fact, you were excited what was about to come. 

“(L/n)-san...” Kenma bowed his head slight, hiding his face from embarrassment behind his bleach colored hair as he felt eyes set on you two while you were smiling like an idiot.

‘So it was true then!’ You thought to yourself, letting out a grin then a surprise quickly flash in your eyes as he slammed the ball. The ball was sent to Karasuno’s court and missed, it was fast that you were lowkey amazed by the skill then returned to your cheeky attitude as he straightens up, preparing for his famous “scolding” speech.

The blondie looked at you and glared harshly, “Don’t you d-dare—...” words got caught up in his throat, his glare slowly going away as he looked up to your way.

His eyes widened and lips slowly parted, a pink blush making it’s way to his cheeks as he saw your cheeky smile at him, (e/c) eyes sparkling in amusement and the air of confidence you carry made him quiet, did Atsumu finally found a crush in a middle of a game?

“A-ah...” he coughed, looking away quickly as you winked at him, noticing he was staring for too long. “Nice serve!”

“T-thanks...” he muttered but it was loud enough for his team to hear that they looked at him with surprised expression, not used at this new development all of a sudden. “Atsumu—?!”

“Ooooy! (Y/n) (l/n)-san!” Hinata’s voice caught your attention, he was jumping and waving his arms, “I thought you were gonna cheer for us!”

Laughing, you waved back. “I am! I’m just testing out the waters, chibi-chan!”

Atsumu’s ears pricked up on this, his cheeks getting brighter. ‘(Y/n) (l/n)...? I have to remember that—‘

“Someone’s got a crush on the Nekoma’s manager.” Osamu broke Atsumu’s thought, making the blonde making fumed up and point his finger at his brother. “Shut yer trap!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might do a part two idk if u guys are still reading it though hnnng


	7. Nice Receive! || Miya Atsumu

who knew huh? That the girl who interrupted his serve is now his girlfriend for a year and going strong. It was funny, really. A second year falling in love with a third year and he has no idea what to do because of her outgoing and flirty personality and the fact he has to call her ‘senpai’ as respect is way too entertaining for you not to poke fun at.

“Hey ‘Tsumu-kun, if you’re in a legal age, how about try calling me senpai in be—“

“(Y/n)-senpai! Keep it PG!” You laughed when you saw how red his face was, you guessed you were whipped for this guy.

Now a university student, you picked a school where it way near to your boyfriend (not only because of that, your dream school is also in his area so win-win right?) you would always end up in his house by the end of the day and just cuddles for the rest of the evening. (His mum approved of you staying because she already liked you from the very beginning.)

“So, Onigiri... how do you make one, captain?” You looked down at the table with ingredients laid out before you. He made a small noise of disagreement, “don’t call me that.”

With that, he let his arm wrapped around your waist as you picked up the ingredients to examine them. “I don’t know how to make one.” He admits, looking confused as well with you. “Huh?” You looked up to your boyfriend who raised both of his eyebrows in question. 

“I saw you making one?” He gave you a blank face, his lips formed a pout. “Stop confusing me with ‘Samu, (y/n)-senpai, ya wound me with yer words.”

Laughing, you give a quick kiss on his lips before looking back at the table, “i’m just joking ‘Tsumu, I know how to make one, I just like to tease you.”

With that, you made onigiri while he stands next to you, his arms still around your waist and watch you make one.

Moments like this with Atsumu was absolutely the best, him just being quiet and watch you with adoration in his eyes. He still couldn’t believe he got you as his girlfriend, he could remember how your eyes lit up as he finally asked your number in the day after the nationals, it was like you were actually waiting for him. 

The thought of it made his heart swell, it was just cute and now he bragged in his teammates faces that “WE MAY LOST THE NATIONALS BUT I WON THE NEKOMA’S MANAGER HEART.”

At first, he was afraid of the thought having a relationship with you because he was known for breaking girls heart because of his lack of time of dating, but now when he finally met you, an understanding, independent woman, he couldn’t help but fall way deeper in love with you. 

Atsumu watched your concentrated face as you make the onigiri, you pursing your lips, slightly furrowed brows and hair tucked behind your ear. It was the most beautiful sight he could ever lay his eyes on that he didn’t know he leaned in and kiss your temple lovingly.

“Hey captain?” You mumbled, looking at him as he pulled away, you two both smiled softly before you leaned in, capturing his lips with your own. It was a simple but soft kiss that held thousands of emotions you had for him that you were confident to say his kisses were the best. Pulling away, you gave him a wink , (he remembered this scenario from the nationals that he smirked from what you were about to say.)

“Nice receive.”


End file.
